


You're the cream in my coffee

by Arwen88



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Gunnar lavora in un caffè e lì incontra Barney, la nuova guardia del centro commerciale dove sta il locale. Caffè, un omicidio e due persone che si sostengono a vicenda.





	You're the cream in my coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuppu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/gifts).



> Il titolo deriva da una canzone del Nat King Cole Trio, "You're the cream in my coffee".  
> La fan fiction è un regalo per la Yuppu, che ha fatto gli anni ed è più meravigliosa che mai.

Gunnar aveva trovato un posto di lavoro nel caffè del centro commerciale ad appena venti minuti a piedi dal campus. La sua famiglia gli ricordava costantemente che il suo primo impegno doveva essere di studiare e laurearsi col massimo dei voti, non passare il tempo a servire ai tavoli. Apparentemente non valutavano il costo della vita in America e il fatto che senza passare tutte quelle ore a servire gente caffè vari, ciambelle e tramezzini, lui sarebbe probabilmente morto di fame prima del successivo esame.  
Il centro commerciale non era il più grande della zona, né il più frequentato, e spesso Gunnar si trovava a passare più tempo di quanto avrebbe voluto seduto dietro il banco in attesa di un altro cliente, senza niente di meglio da fare che osservare i sporadici passanti o cercare di studiare nonostante la musica di sottofondo dei negozi.  
Fu così che si accorse subito del cambio della guardia di sicurezza che faceva il giro nella galleria dei negozi. Alzò un sopracciglio, seguendo con lo sguardo l'uomo vestito di nero che, fondina al fianco, si guardava attorno cercando di registrare tutto e tutti. Era abbastanza sicuro di non aver mai visto Larry prestare tutta quella attenzione e non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere appena, chiedendosi se fosse perché era appena entrato a lavorare lì o no. Subito dopo si chiese se l'uomo potesse essere interessato a prendere un caffè nel proprio locale e magari dirgli il proprio nome visto che sembrava essere esattamente il suo tipo. Un po' basso, ma tremendamente affascinante. E muscoloso, considerò sporgendosi di lato per seguire con lo sguardo la schiena dell'uomo che scompariva oltre la sua vetrina.  
Due ore dopo Gunnar notò l'uomo passare ancora davanti al proprio caffè nonostante cercasse di concentrarsi sul frappuccino che stava preparando. Lanciò uno sguardo comunque verso la vetrina e quasi sussultò a notare lo sguardo dell'uomo puntato direttamente su di lui. Gunnar avrebbe voluto non dare l'impressione di essere un ragazzino appena uscito dal liceo ma con sua estrema mortificazione sentì le guance farsi più calde e si schiarì la voce, tornando a concentrarsi fin troppo intensamente su quel che stava facendo.

Ci volle una settimana perché la guardia di sicurezza su cui Gunnar aveva fantasticato più di una volta sin dal suo arrivo gli rivolgesse la parola.  
Gunnar era impegnato a studiare il proprio testo di chimica e così sollevò lo sguardo soltanto nel sentire la campanella sopra la porta. Posò il libro mentre già si alzava dallo sgabello, ma si bloccò per un momento lo stesso nel notare chi era lì in piedi davanti a lui, lo sguardo che scorreva sulla lista di prezzi appesa alla parete sulla sua testa.  
Gunnar si schiarì la voce, le mani improvvisamente sudate ad avere l'uomo davanti a sé e a poter osservare a piacimento il suo viso. L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo su di lui e abbozzò un sorriso vagamente storto, senza notare il modo in cui Gunnar strofinava piano le mani sui propri jeans.  
"Buongiorno."  
"'giorno. Un espresso." Ordinò l'uomo, osservandolo quasi curioso, e solo allora Gunnar si rese conto di aver forse passato gli ultimi trenta secondi buoni a fissarlo come un ebete.  
Non era generalmente così impacciato con chi lo interessava ma per qualche motivo avere a che fare con l'uomo mandava al creatore i suoi neuroni. Poteva forse essere perché i tizi che giravano all'università non avevano il fascino dell'uomo ben più maturo che aveva davanti. O magari era l'aria di chi poteva facilmente sollevarlo di peso nonostante Gunnar fosse quasi il doppio di lui. Tutto dell'uomo però riusciva a mandare a fuoco i suoi ormoni e Gunnar cercò di concentrarsi sul caffè per non pensare a cosa avrebbe fatto per lui se solo non fosse stato tremendamente inappropriato lanciarglisi addosso da dietro il banco.  
Si diede dello stupido una volta che la guardia ebbe lasciato il suo locale senza che lui gli avesse strappato più di tre parole, di cui nessuna il suo nome. Incrociò le dita, sperando che capitasse ancora l'occasione di essere da solo con lui.  
Le sue preghiere vennero esaurite quando due giorni dopo l'uomo entrò ancora alla ricerca di caffeina.  
Gunnar mise su il suo miglior sorriso per la guardia.  
"Buongiorno!"  
"’Giorno." Sorrise appena l'uomo, facendogli un piccolo cenno. "Un espresso."  
"Arriva." Annuì, muovendosi in fretta per fargli il caffè, deciso stavolta a chiedere almeno qualcosa di lui. "Nuovo qui? Non ho più visto Larry." Provò a buttar lì, lanciandogli uno sguardo.  
"È andato in pensione." Annuì l'altro, osservandolo quasi curioso.  
"Io sono Gunnar." Si presentò con un gran sorriso, tendendogli una mano, e dovette impedirsi di sospirare quando la mano calda dell'uomo si strinse attorno alla sua.  
"Barney."  
Gunnar gli passò il suo ordine con un gran sorriso, assaporando mentalmente il nome dell'altro. "Spero che ti lascino rimanere qui a lungo..."  
Barney sollevò un sopracciglio a quello ma sorrise appena nel passargli i soldi. "Di sicuro ci sono posti peggiori."  
"Forse è un po' noioso, ma se non sai che fare io sono qui per una chiacchierata." Gunnar tirò fuori in fretta, quasi temendo di perdere l'occasione prima che Barney si voltasse per andare ad iniziare il proprio turno.  
Barney lo guardò da principio sorpreso ma poi il suo sorriso si fece quasi più divertito che altro. "Me lo ricorderò." Inclinò appena la testa verso di lui in un saluto, lasciando il locale senza che Gunnar osasse provare a dire altro.  
Già così non era sicuro di non essere passato per un disperato alla ricerca di un uomo. Per quanto se l'uomo in questione era Barney lui poteva anche essere disperatamente affamato, considerò tra sé e sé.

Strinsero amicizia pian piano, continuando a vedersi ogni giorno e conoscendosi sempre più a fondo attraverso un paio di chiacchiere oggi e un paio domani, e Gunnar iniziò a sperare che se Barney tornava al caffé era anche per vedere lui e non solo per la sua dose giornaliera di caffeina prima del turno di guardia. Col tempo Barney iniziò ad andare al caffè anche con dieci minuti di anticipo rispetto al solito, soltanto per potersi sedere a chiacchierare con lui bevendo con calma il proprio caffè invece di portarselo via. Dopo tre mesi di flirt sostenuto per la verità Gunnar non era sicuro che Barney fosse interessato quanto lui ma ciò non toglieva che gli piaceva avere a che fare con lui, gli piaceva conoscerlo meglio e vederlo sorridere, gli piacevano i saluti che gli rivolgeva ormai ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo durante il giro di ronda. Se anche non fossero finiti insieme mai Gunnar riteneva quella tra loro perlomeno una piacevole conoscenza, forse anche un'amicizia, e sperava che Barney pensasse lo stesso.  
Una sera Gunnar stava aspettando Barney alla solita ora dopo un'intera giornata ad annoiarsi con un traffico minimo di gente per i corridoi del centro commerciale e fu per quello che si sorprese quando la campanella suonò ma a sollevare lo sguardo si trovò davanti un cliente piuttosto.  
Gunnar sorrise al giovane, cercando di non badare troppo al modo in cui si guardava attorno nervosamente, e si alzò dallo sgabello mettendo via il libro.  
"Buongiorno. Cosa posso fare per lei?"  
Prima ancora che potesse rendersene conto o fare qualcosa se non stare fermo in piedi a bocca aperta l'uomo estrasse una pistola da sotto la giacca e gliela puntò contro con uno sguardo disperato.  
"Dammi tutti i soldi! Tutti i soldi che hai nella cassa!"  
Gunnar restò a guardarlo a bocca aperta per un momento interminabile, sconvolto a vedere la pistola puntata contro il proprio viso, ma si riscosse quando l'uomo gliela avvicinò ancora di più, ripetendo la propria richiesta.  
Improvvisamente Gunnar si rese conto di come tremavano le sue mani e le sue ginocchia ma cercò di fare quanto gli aveva chiesto, aprendo in fretta la cassa per dargli i pochi soldi fatti durante la giornata.  
Quando però l'uomo si ritrovò in mano appena una decina di dollari restò in silenzio per un momento prima di sembrar perdere la pazienza del tutto. Gunnar pensò che fosse finita quando il rapinatore lo afferrò per la maglietta e il grembiule e con uno strattone lo spinse a piegarsi sul bancone per premergli la pistola contro la tempia.  
Smise di respirare, terrorizzato e già convinto che fosse la fine, ascoltando l'uomo gridare chiedendo se lo pensava scemo, di dargli di più, di dargli tutto ciò che aveva.  
Cercò di dirgli che non aveva altro ma la sua voce tremava e l'uomo non sembrava comunque volerlo ascoltare, continuando a stringere la sua maglietta e ad agitare la pistola, almeno finché non sentirono entrambi un grido provenire dalla porta del caffè.  
Il rapinatore si voltò verso il suono, spostando la pistola finalmente da Gunnar per puntarla sul nuovo arrivato, senza nemmeno registrare l'intimazione ad abbassare l'arma.  
Gunnar vide solo per un momento che si trattava di Barney, pistola in mano, ma chiuse gli occhi con un sussulto quando una serie di spari risuonò nel caffè. Quando riaprì gli occhi nel silenzio agghiacciante l'uomo giaceva a terra davanti al bancone, schizzi di sangue ovunque, e nemmeno registrò più né il tremore del proprio corpo né l'efficienza con cui Barney si assicurava di disarmare l'uomo e controllava se era morto o meno prima di chiamare la polizia. Si riscosse soltanto quando la guardia fece il giro del banco per avvicinarglisi, stringendo una mano attorno al suo braccio.  
Batté le palpebre, spostando lo sguardo sull'uomo accanto a sé anche se non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a tutto il sangue sparso nel locale. Si rese conto solo vagamente che Barney doveva avergli detto qualcosa quando registrò lo sguardo preoccupato che gli rivolgeva mentre apparentemente aspettava una risposta.  
"Cosa?" Chiese perso con una voce gracchiante che non sembrava nemmeno la sua.  
"Stai bene? Sta arrivando un ambulanza, ti ha ferito?"  
Gunnar si limitò a scuotere la testa, non molto sicuro che gli sarebbe uscita fuori una risposta coerente se avesse provato a parlare. Continuò a scuotere la testa finché Barney non lo fece voltare meglio verso di lui per osservarlo e assicurarsi da sé che non fosse ferito, continuando a guardarlo preoccupato. Improvvisamente Gunnar venne colpito dalla consapevolezza di cosa tutto era successo e di quanto fosse stato in pericolo fino ad un momento prima e sentì sfuggire dalla proprie labbra un singhiozzo. Barney se lo tirò contro con delicatezza e prima ancora di rendersene conto Gunnar spinse il viso contro la sua spalla, abbandonandosi a lacrime di cui non riusciva nemmeno a vergognarsi mentre stringeva tra le proprie braccia la guardia.  
Registrò soltanto vagamente le dita di Barney che passavano lentamente tra i suoi capelli e le rassicurazioni che gli sussurrava, la promessa che presto sarebbero arrivati i soccorsi e tutto si sarebbe sistemato. Gunnar piangeva e annuiva contro la sua giacca, ancora sotto shock, e cercò di non lasciarlo allontanare nemmeno quando la polizia arrivò nel caffè seguita dagli uomini del pronto soccorso.

Lontano da casa e senza molti amici al campus, o nessuno per la verità a cui poter telefonare dal distretto di polizia per farsi tenere compagnia dopo lo shock subito, Gunnar fu decisamente grato a Barney per la sua decisione di restargli accanto.  
L'uomo aspettò che Gunnar avesse finito con la propria deposizione e lo guidò poi fuori dalla stazione di polizia, una mano dietro la sua schiena mentre lo guidava tra la gente.  
"Vorresti restare con me o vuoi che ti dia un passaggio al campus?" Chiese l'uomo, consapevole da una delle molte conversazioni con Gunnar che non c'erano molte persone a cui il ragazzo fosse vicino.  
"Posso stare con te?" Mormorò con una voce che per un momento non riconobbe nemmeno come la propria.  
"Certo." Annuì Barney, guidandolo verso la propria macchina per portarselo a casa.  
Gunnar si ritrovò ben presto seduto sul divano dell'amico, una tazza di caffè caldo tra le mani. Per un momento irrazionale quando si rese conto che Barney stava provando a parlargli, chiacchiere inutili e senza troppa importanza, fu quasi sul punto di scusarsi e andarsene, sentendosi male al pensiero che stesse facendo tutto ciò solo perché gli faceva pena vederlo così. Subito dopo però si rese conto del modo in cui Barney non cercava il suo sguardo, del modo in cui gli sedeva accanto, la coscia premuta contro la sua, e capì che l'uomo aveva bisogno della presenza di qualcuno accanto tanto quanto lui.  
"Pizza?" Chiese di punto in bianco Barney, e Gunnar lo guardò sorpreso. "Ho della pizza fredda in frigo. O possiamo ordinarne altra." Si strinse nelle spalle l'uomo, e solo allora Gunnar si rese conto che era ormai passata l'ora di cena.  
"Scaldata va bene." Annuì, giocherellando con la tazza vuota che ancora teneva tra le mani.  
Barney gli rivolse un piccolo cenno e fece per alzarsi, ma Gunnar mise una mano sul suo braccio e lo fermò, cercando il suo sguardo.  
"Credo- penso che dovrei ringraziarti. Non per- non che ci sia qualcosa da ringraziare per aver ucciso qualcuno, ma- per avermi salvato." Mormorò annuendo.  
Barney lo guardò per un momento in silenzio ma poi annuì anche lui, esitando ancora un momento prima di attirarselo tra le braccia per stringerlo a sé.  
"Non mi sarei perdonato mai se fossi arrivato tardi."  
"Mi avrebbe ucciso." Annuì Gunnar, consapevole che era quella la realtà. "Troppi pochi soldi nella cassa. Credeva glieli stessi nascondendo. Mi avrebbe ucciso." Mormorò, sentendo improvvisamente gli occhi pizzicargli.  
"Va tutto bene." Mormorò Barney, e presto Gunnar chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi sulle dita callose che gli accarezzavano la nuca, sulla spalla calda su cui aveva nascosto il viso mentre ancora una volta finiva per abbandonarsi alle lacrime.  
"Mi spiace. Continuo a rovinarti tutto..." Singhiozzò tra le lacrime, sperando di alleggerire un po' l'atmosfera, e Barney gli sembrò sbuffasse almeno un sorriso, anche se era difficile da capire visto che la sua bocca era più che altro vicino alla sua tempia.  
"Va bene. Non preoccuparti. Non rovini nulla."  
"Penso di stare rovinando tutto..." Lo corresse scuotendo la testa.  
"No, Gun. Non stai rovinando niente." Mormorò Barney, e Gunnar non fu molto sicuro se stessero parlando ancora soltanto della maglietta o meno, ma la rassicurazione in qualche modo lo aiutò a calmarsi.  
"Non voglio approfittarmi di te..."  
"Non- Gun, ti ho invitato io qui." Sospirò Barney, stringendolo meglio a sé. "Non voglio stare solo nemmeno io. Per quello speravo venissi. E restassi a cena. E a dormire se vuoi."  
"Sei sicuro? Col lavoro-"  
Barney lo interruppe scuotendo la testa, spostandosi per poterlo guardare negli occhi. "Non lavoro, non domani, probabilmente non per un po'. Il mio capo vuole che tutto sia chiaro prima di farmi tornare di là. E il tuo capo ha detto che il locale sarà chiuso domani, ricordi?"  
Gunnar annuì, sospirando appena. "Ricordo. Sei sicuro lo stesso? Di volermi qui stanotte?"  
Barney annuì e sollevò una mano per accarezzargli il viso, cercando il suo sguardo. "Sicuro. Se vuoi il divano è abbastanza comodo, ci dormo qualche volta. O se vuoi il letto basta che me lo dici. Posso stare io sul divano."  
"Non posso toglierti il tuo letto." Scosse la testa Gunnar, deciso a puntare i piedi su quel punto. Non voleva però continuare a piangere, né sembrare ingrato, e provò a tornare ai suoi tentativi di flirtare con l'uomo, ormai abbastanza sicuro che Barney li vedesse come un semplice scherzo tra loro. "Se però vuoi condividerlo per me quello sarebbe ok." Mormorò con quello che sperava essere più un mezzo sorriso che una smorfia.  
Barney però sembrò capirlo e si limitò a sorridere appena, osservandolo.  
"C'è abbastanza spazio anche per quello." Annuì accarezzandogli la schiena, lasciandolo decisamente sorpreso al pensiero che davvero volesse condividere il letto con lui.

Gunnar si ritrovò a muoversi sempre più vicino a Barney a letto, inizialmente per istinto, poi continuando non appena si rese conto che l'uomo non solo non aveva problemi con la sua vicinanza ma forse lo apprezzava. Quando Barney spostò un braccio per fargli spazio Gunnar sospirò e gli si strinse meglio contro il fianco, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Solo allora, col calore del suo corpo e il battito del cuore sotto la propria mano, Gunnar riuscì finalmente a rilassarsi e distrarsi dai propri pensieri abbastanza da prendere sonno.  
Al risveglio Gunnar trovò il letto vuoto ma gli bastò seguire i rumori provenienti dalla cucina per ritrovare Barney e scoprirlo intento a cucinare la colazione per entrambi.  
Per quanto Gunnar apprezzasse, e una parte di lui continuasse a ripetergli che non doveva rendere la mattina tanto terribile quanto la sera prima, non riuscì a trattenersi dal parlare quando Barney gli mise davanti un piatto di uova e salsicce.  
"Era la prima volta che uccidevi qualcuno?"  
Si aspettava che Barney si richiudesse in se stesso o volesse cambiare argomento ma l'uomo si sedette invece accanto a lui con la propria colazione e scosse la testa.  
"No. Ero nell'esercito, ho fatto la guerra."  
Gunnar annuì lentamente, abbassando la testa e cercando di concentrarsi sulla colazione nonostante la bocca asciutta. Sapeva di dover mangiare, avendo finito per saltare anche la cena la sera precedente, ma non era sicuro di potercela fare. Si accorse solo in quel momento che le mani gli tremavano, un attimo prima che Barney allungasse le proprie sopra il tavolo per stringerle e accarezzarle piano. Gunnar provò ad appoggiarsi al suo fianco come la notte precedente e in qualche modo sentì un po' del peso che portava sulle spalle farsi più leggero quando l'uomo sollevò una delle sue mani per baciargli le dita.  
Gunnar lo guardò per qualche momento prima di provare a sporgersi a baciarlo sulle labbra alla ricerca di conforto.  
Barney lo baciò con tutta calma, continuando ad accarezzargli la mano col pollice, e spostò la mano libera a sfiorargli il viso, guidandolo poi ad appoggiarglisi meglio contro.  
"Va tutto bene." Mormorò Barney sulle sue labbra, dedicandosi a sussurrargli rassicurazioni tra i baci.

Da quel momento le cose iniziarono a cambiare tra di loro, Barney sembrava deciso a tenerselo vicino e Gunnar non aveva alcuna fretta di aumentare la distanza tra loro. Quando la mattina del giorno dopo Barney lo accompagnò al lavoro Gunnar diede soltanto uno sguardo al punto dove sapeva essere caduto il corpo del rapinatore dopo morto e marciò dritto verso il proprio datore di lavoro per dirgli che voleva licenziarsi. Barney gli strinse una mano quando finirono di parlare, cercando di fargli forza, e fece un piccolo cenno con la testa quando Gunnar disse di non voler più tornare lì.  
Si aspettava che Barney presto perdesse tutta la voglia di stare con lui, un ragazzino senza introiti che doveva concentrarsi sullo studiare e che non aveva poi molte idee su cosa ne sarebbe stato del proprio futuro una volta presa la laurea. L'uomo però non sembrava stancarsi e continuava ad invitarlo a restare a casa propria, cucinando per lui e restando seduto sul divano a leggere accanto a lui mentre Gunnar spulciava gli annunci di lavoro o gli si accoccolava contro studiando dai propri testi.  
Anche una volta ritornato a lavoro Barney gli chiese se voleva restare nel suo appartamento, anche se voleva dire restarci da solo mentre lavorava. Gunnar scoprì che anche se avrebbe pagato pur di non restare solo c'erano due tipi diversi di solitudine e quella che provava nella casa di Barney, circondato dalle sue cose e dal suo profumo, era molto diversa da quella quieta disperazione che lo prendeva quando tornava alla sua stanza al campus. Anche per quello quando Barney gli propose di trasferirsi a vivere da lui Gunnar non dovette nemmeno pensarci prima di dire di sì, sorridendo davvero felicemente per la prima volta in giorni.  
Il bacio che ne seguì fu soltanto un bonus e Gunnar si lasciò attirare meglio tra le braccia di quello che aveva iniziato a considerare il proprio uomo se non per i baci almeno per la quantità di notti che spendevano abbracciati l'uno all'altro nel sonno. Quando avevano iniziato a vedersi non avrebbe mai pensato che Barney finisse per ricambiare il suo interesse, figurarsi che potesse diventare l'ancora del suo mondo, non dopo tutto il tempo passato a sperare non fosse semplicemente interessato al suo caffè.


End file.
